


The Real Thing

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: CM - Freeform, F/M, Spencer Reid imagine, criminal minds - Freeform, matthew gray gubler imagine, matthew gray gubler x reader - Freeform, mgg, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: Hi I know you have lots of requests, but I was wondering if I could request an MGG smut fic where y/n is watching an episode of criminal minds and been turned on even before she met MGG and he gets home early and notices that she’s attracted to Spence and teased her by acting like Spencer, spitting facts and hand movements and she gets embarrassed and it somehow leads to rough very filthy sex.Request: hii idk if your requests are open or if you still write for mgg but I wanted to make a smut request? the reader could be watching his shows/movies then bring up how __ character was so hot then things escalate and the reader teases him by calling him his character’s names while they’re doing it and mgg just goes harder and harder until she actually calls him Matthew… 👀Request: Hey! I LOVEEE your work!! I was wondering if you could do something where the reader is being a brat? Like something where she asks her to do something and she responds with “Make me”, or just a plain and simple no. But he shows her to listen the first time?
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 131





	The Real Thing

Time seemed to go by slower when Matthew wasn’t here. I mean, they always say that time flies when you’re having fun, but I guess I never thought about how painfully slow the opposite could be. He was at work, he had been for a week, and I was missing him more than I thought possible.

He usually filmed in California. It was close enough so he could come home that night, even though some days he’d come home after I fell asleep and leave before I was awake. But at least he was there. But now, they were doing a set of episodes that had to be filmed back in Vancouver where they had started. Matthew explained to me why, but I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. I was a fan of the show long before I even met him, so I guess I was biased in that the only part of the show that I had experienced was the easy part. And my god, Matthew made it look so easy.

It was surreal, falling in love with someone twice. Once, with the idea of them; The character I saw on my TV, a concept of a person that I loved despite never knowing. The second time, falling in love for real; Meeting him and realizing he was a real person, only for things to go a place I never thought possible. Sometimes it felt like I cheated to get where I was. Like I had stuck my foot out in front of his uncoordinated ass and therefore cheated into making him fall for me. One day, I’m in my dorm room in college, watching Criminal Minds on my laptop in the early hours of test days,but now I was watching Criminal Minds on Matthew Gray Gubler’s couch. But I tried not to think about it that way, and think about how lucky I was,I was very, very lucky. But today he was gone, and the good thing about that is my old habit of Criminal Minds marathons were able to prevail. He didn’t like watching himself act, he was critical and insecure about it despite the many words of encouragement I threw his way. But I respected it, but I didn’t have to right now. Or any day this week.

The day he left I started back on season 12, and seven days later I was at the end of season 13. The screen faded from black at the start of my tenth episode of the day, and it opened on the closed doors of an elevator. They opened, there he was. His curly hair was long and styled, pushed back from out of his face—which was sporting a scruffy beard that I had begged him to let grow. He was also wearing that fucking FBI jacket. I have many opinions on that jacket, none of them family friendly. He stepped out with his SWAT entourage behind him – They were Destiny’s Child, and he was Beyonce. He looked way too good for his own, and frankly I couldn’t believe the audacity he had to look like that and not be here with me when I saw him.

“Excuse me?” I asked out loud to the TV, diving across the couch to grab the remote and immediately starting the scene over. I watched with my jaw on the floor. I rewound again.

“Fuck me,” I swore under my breath.

“Me or Spencer?” Matthew’s voice echoed arrogantly behind me, scaring me into falling off the couch.

“Ow! Matthew!” I scolded, prioritizing grabbing the remote and pausing it. I stood up and rubbed my now aching ass. “You’re home early.” I observed, my skin getting hot from what he caught me doing. 

I couldn’t help but notice the outfit he was wearing… Dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie, all black except for the expensive blue cardigan that he wrapped the look up in. He was dressed as Spencer, and I found that way more attractive than I’d care to admit.

“Are you turned on right now?” He asked plainly, his eyes looking me up and down with a stupid cavalier look on his face.

“No!” I defended, taking a step back to try and keep him from seeing the blush in my cheeks. He took a step forward to counteract it. Eventually my eyes met his, and I could feel him peering into them like he was the profiler he played on TV.

“I think you’re turned on right now.” He smirked when I didn’t respond, and moved his hands to my waist. I jumped when I felt the bookshelf digging into my lower back. I didn’t even notice him backing our bodies up against it, but now I was pinned to it like a picture he wanted to hang up.

“Do you like when I ramble like I know what I’m talking about? Or is it the sweater vests? God, they’re so hot.” he teased, running his hands down his Spencer cardigan. I rolled my eyes at him, and he just laughed and let me go, “I’ll be back, I’m gonna change real quick.”

He started to pull away but I found myself grabbing his wrist to keep him from getting far without thinking about it.

“What if…” I cleared my throat and let him go, but he stayed and just watched me curiously. “What if you kept it… on?”

“What?” he looked back down at himself then back up at me with an even more confused expression on his face, “The Reid outfit?”

“I…” My voice trailed off as embarrassment overcame me. The way his face twisted up into an arrogant smile made it even worse, my face burned at the wordless confrontation.

“So Reid does turn you on.” He clarified, even worse hearing it out loud. He moved his hands to grip the lip of the bookshelf on either side of my head.

“I just like the way you carry yourself when you’re Reid!” I tried to defend myself but it didn’t seem to work. 

“I carry myself like Chicken Little!” He laughed, “Does Chicken Little do anything for you too?”

“Forget I said anything!” I mumbled, ducking under the arm that he propped up beside my head and heading to our bedroom with the intentions of ignoring him and going to sleep.

“No! No, I’m sorry!” He called after me as he followed behind me. His hand grabbed my wrist to keep me from getting further, in the same way that mine had before. But his seemed to be purposeful, mine was an accident that I would take back if I could to make this conversation never happen at all. “I just had no idea you felt that way.” 

I broke away from his grasp with a tired sigh. I sat down on the bed. “I don’t know why I ever have sex with you. You don’t deserve it.” 

“Come on!” he sat down next to me, “Just because I’m unbelievably sexy doesn’t mean I don’t deserve it.”

I scoffed a small laugh that I covered up with a pout, “That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“Okay, I’m done! I’m sorry!” He apologized and pulled me into a hug that I didn’t bother trying to break away from. I was tired and this was a stupid thing to be upset about anyway. He smelled good, so I was able to melt into him as easily as ever. He was warm too. God, I missed him so much.

Then he broke the silence, “But do you actually have a thing for sweater vests because I might actually have to invest-“

I cut him off by pushing him off of me and covered my blushing face with my hands. I definitely didn’t miss that.

“Stop it!” I scolded.

“I’m sorry! Baby! I’m done, I promise this time!” He tried to hug me again but I pushed him away, so he decided to push me down and pin me to the mattress. I couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted out of me as he started to tickle my sides.

“Matthew!” I said between painful laughs, gasping for breath and trying to escape from him. 

“Did you know that blushing occurs when an emotional trigger causes your glands to release the hormone adrenaline.” He stated randomly, stopping the tickle torture and almost pulling off me entirely. After I managed to settle my scattered breathing, I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“Just stating facts.” He said plainly with a shrug. I narrowed my eyes. “In response to psychological arousal, involuntary dilation in facial capillary beds produces a pronounced coloring in the cheeks.”

“Was that a part of your script today or something?” I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down, returning to his position on top of me with intentions that I could only assume was different from tickle torture.

“No,” he smiled, “Just interesting is all.” He closed the gap between us, connecting our lips in a kiss that let me into his mind to discover his true intentions. It was heavy and already getting hotter, his hands dancing at the sides of my body as his mouth moved against mine. He tasted warm and bitter like coffee, and his lips were soft like I’d never felt soft before. His tongue teased the seam of my mouth and I had no choice but to grant him access. It swiped quickly across my lip before gently tugging at it with his teeth. His hand traveled up my body underneath my shirt, and it cupped my bare breast and forced me to moan against his mouth.

“I see what’s happening here,” I noted with a giggle, bringing my hands up to the nape of his neck, gently combing through the curls that laid there.

“Maybe you’re the real genius after all,” He laughed, flashing me his pretty teeth. I loved his teeth, as weird as it sounds. Maybe it was the Twilight phase I went through in high school, but his sharp canines filled me with the strange fantasies of wanting him to tear out my throat. He seemed to have read my mind, attaching his mouth to my neck, sucking and nipping at it, no doubt planning on painting my body different shades of purple and pink.

“You’re using Spencer to get in my pants.” 

“And it’s working.” He laughed, his hands finding hem of my pyjama shorts and pulling them down my legs.

“Yes it is.” I admitted, forgetting any embarrassment that I had felt.

“I knew it would have.” He stated, pulling my shirt off my body and leaving me completely naked (besides my underwear) while he remained fully dressed. I needed to fix that, but I wasn’t sure how much power I had here. “Sapisosexuality is a fairly common fetish.”

“I don’t know if that’s true,” I replied, reaching my hands for his belt, only for him to grab them and pin them above my head with only one hand. Fuck, I loved his hands too. They were big and veiny, and when he dressed them up with his collection of rings, I wanted nothing more than to wear it like a necklace instead. It seemed like I had no power here at all, but that also didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

“If it’s not then why are you so wet right now?” He asked, his voice suddenly low and raspy in the way that made my toes curl. He was right, I could feel a pool forming underneath me and soaking through the last piece of fabric separating him from me.

“You don’t know that for sure,” I teased, wiggling my hips, “Why don’t you test that theory, Doctor?”

He quickly halted my movements with his freehand, but he still had to swallow, “Fuck, that’s hot.” He grabbed my panties and ripped them off my legs, but I didn’t mind. I didn’t even bother trying to hide like I usually did. “You wanna play that game, fine. But I always win.”

I just laughed, “Don’t try and quote your show at me, you motormouth.”

“What show?” he asked innocently, falling to his knees.

“Oh, I see.”

“Let me show you a motormouth,” He laughed before grabbing my thighs and yanking me down to meet him at the foot of the bed, attaching his mouth to my pulsing center like he was starving. His hands forced my legs so far apart that it almost hurt, but I couldn’t care less. His tongue licked short strokes against me like he was suddenly unconfident, but the smirk that I could feel against me proved otherwise. His stubble rubbed friction against my sensitive skin, and I praised my past self for asking him to grow it out in the first place. I cried out, feeling his lips wrap around the sensitive pearl at my crest. 

“Fuck, Matthew!” I exhaled harshly. I tangled my hands in the bird’s nest that accumulated at the top of his head over the course of the day, but then he pulled off me and scolded.

“I was gonna wait to handcuff you until later, don’t make me do it now.”

“You’re really taking this FBI thing seriously, aren’t you?” I laughed.

“As if you wouldn’t love it. Don’t forget, I can taste just how excited you really are.” He accused, lowering himself back down, but torturing me by leaving two inches of room between us, nothing touching me but the hot breath that escaped his lips. I tried to respond but the only words that slipped out disregarded any sense of clarity, and just sounded like strained, impatient whimpers.

“That’s what I thought,” he laughed, his humored breath tickling me and making me squirm, “I knew you’d love it because you’re a dirty fucking slut that loves to be manhandled.” One hand returned to its place on my thigh while the other plunged two of his long fingers into my heat without warning.

“Ahh! Shit, Matthew!” I cried out at the jolts of pleasure he shot through my body. His fingers pumped faster and started to curl inside me, while he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked harshly at the sensitive nub. I felt my vision going white at the overwhelming stimulation, I was finding it impossible to stay still. He kept going, ravaging me with his hands and mouth alone that I could only imagine what he was preparing to do with what he had in his pants.

I was building up to my release with every movement he made. I was getting closer and closer, white-knuckling my fists as I gripped the bed sheets – but then he pulled away from my body entirely, and took my release with him. I groaned loudly, sitting up and glaring at him.

“That was uncalled for.”

“You’ll thank me later.” He teased.

“Fuck you.” 

“We’re getting to that. Now watch your mouth and bend over,” He commanded. I ignored him, instead watching those damned hands as he undid his belt and slid it off, holding it in his hand. I looked from the long belt to his eyes. They were already dark and growing evermore angry, but I just wanted to see them on fire.

“Y/n. Now.” He narrowed his eyes at me, and I had to physically bite back the amused smile that threatened to pull up the corners of my mouth.

“Make me,” I finally said. I stayed sitting, crossing my legs and folding my hands in my lap. He laughed a single, breathy laugh before flipping me over without regard for pain and slammed my body into the bed. His hand harshly pinned my head down like he was trying to absorb me into the mattress. I gasped at the force, but I felt increasingly more satisfied with every second he spent with his hands on me in any way. Even if it was punishment.

“Gladly,” He quipped back, “If you don’t wanna come at all today, be my guest. Keep going down that road, but you can’t come crying to me, got it? I fucking own you, and you will do as I say.”

“Sure thing… Spencer,” I spat out, still smirking with my face buried in the duvet. My amusement came to a screeching halt as he lifted his hand and struck me with it. I cried out at the harsh sting and jolted underneath him from the shock. His hand grabbed the part of my ass that he had just hit and squeezed hard enough to make me yelp again.

“Wanna try again?” He asked, squeezing harder.

“I’m sorry!” I apologized in between breaths, “I’m sorry, Matthew, I’ll behave!”

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe,” he sneered before pinning my arms behind my back and fastening them together with the leather of his belt. It was painful yet satisfying in the same way the strike was. But now, I could barely move at all with my wrists tied and my hips pinned down with his hands. I heard his zipper go down and my eyes widened in excited anticipation. “You’re gonna have to learn how to listen the first time.”

He lined himself up against my entrance and slammed into me with one thrust. I cried out at the intrusion, and again at the way his hands grabbed my wrists tightly by their restraints. He gave me no time to adjust to his size before picking up the pace and violently slamming into me, shaking the whole bed and repeatedly knocking its headboard against the wall. I was a mess of cries and moans, and I just knew that he was enjoying it.

I tried to let my head fall down and rest against the cushion, but he just grabbed me by my roots and yanked me back up by my hair.

“Fuck!” I swore.

“You’re so fucking tight. Probably because you’ve been waiting for a fictional character to tear you apart, but trust me sweetheart, the real thing is so much better.” He groaned, his words dripping with hidden degradation and visible frustration. He spat and let it drip onto my ass as he took me from behind, wiping it around with his hand before using it to strike me again in the same place. I yelped at the shock again, but I savored the pulsations it sent to my core.

“You know, I normally wouldn’t let you come after that little stunt you pulled, but I’m feeling nice today. I need to show you just how good you have it, just so you can never fucking forget it.” His voice was a gravely whisper that made my pussy throb around him. He moaned in my ear at the feeling, and I swore that I could have come just like that. But I knew I was on thin ice already and I needed to wait for his approval.

“M-Matthew, pl-ease,” I spat out broken words, separated by the harsh thrusts he pushed into me as he fucked my body into the mattress. 

“Please what, bitch? Haven’t I given you enough?” He spat, forcing me to beg.

“Let me come, Sir, I promise I’ll be good.” I finally complied.

“Wait for me, it’s the least your needy ass could do.” He groaned, slipping his arm in between my legs to run tight little circles around my clit in an act of spite, trying to make it as hard for me as possible to hold on.

“So close,” He whispered under his breath, I could feel him twitching inside me and I knew I could hold on, but his stimulation was becoming unbearable. He attached his mouth to my neck and sunk in his teeth, apparently not yet satisfied with his work from before. He needed to show me and everyone else who I belonged to, and I was more than happy to oblige.

“Matthew,” I whimpered quietly, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

“Okay, baby, come for me,” He commanded and like he had flipped a switch, he turned me on and I let everything go. I was a mess of strained whimpers underneath him, but then he released a spread of warmth inside me and I felt more satisfied than anything else. I felt the way he pulsed inside me, and hearing the tired moans in my ears made me feel like I had won. 

With a couple seconds of labored breathing, he slipped slowly out of me and undid all the restraints. I stretched out my hands as far as they could go to get blood back into them with a tired laugh. He disappeared into the bathroom, and he returned with a wet rag and aloe vera lotion.

Silently, he wiped away all the remnants of himself that were now sticky and dripping down my legs. Then he soothed over the welts on my ass and my wrists, once again the gentle boy that I’ve always known him to be. His touch was soft but almost remorseful, almost as if he felt bad for touching me in the way he did. But I didn’t regret a thing.

“Do you think it’s weird?” I finally asked, quietly, as he massaged my aching skin. He looked up at me curious and confused, his eyes squinting in the same way he did in the show.

“What?” He asked.

“The fact that I like Spencer so much.” I clarified shyly. 

A small smile reappeared on his face, before he looked down again at my wrists as he worked.

“It’s not weird… I mean, you knew him before you knew me.” He said softly. I swallowed, but he was right. “I think that you should like my characters… because that just means that you like me.” He looked back up at me and I felt tears start to prick the corners of my eyes for reasons I couldn’t explain, other than the wave of tiredness that suddenly washed over me.

“Really?” Was all I asked.

“Yeah,” He smiled, getting up and grabbing some of his clothes and throwing them at me. It was a big T-shirt and a pair of boxers, still warm from the load of laundry I did earlier today. “Except for Simon, that’s weird.”

“Shut up.” I laughed, sliding the clothes on my naked body and feeling immediate comfort from them, it felt like he was hugging me through them because despite the wash, it still smelled like him. His clothes were enough when he was gone, but he wasn’t gone anymore and I wanted to hug the real thing.

He changed too, out of his Spencer outfit and into his much more fitting Matthew pajamas. Christmas pants even though it was July, a dinosaur shirt and mismatched socks. I smiled looking at him.

“Lets go to bed,” He suggested, helping me up from my uncomfortable position and onto wobbly legs. He let out a childish giggle as I trembled and fell onto his chest, I playfully lightly hit him in the chest. He helped me into bed, before sliding in on the other side and pulling me into his chest like he had been missing me there for every second I spent somewhere else. 

“You know… I totally wouldn’t have let you come if I hadn’t been gone for so long.” He said, his words muffled because he spoke against the pillow. His words held remorse, but it was hidden layer a layer of humor. I wanted to push back and open him up more, but I was exhausted and I knew he was too. That was a heavy conversation to have, but I figured it could wait until morning.

“Oh, so it was a pity come?” I joked back, he just laughed in response. “I just think you don’t have it in you, to be honest.” I teased, immediately grinning at the annoyed expression that immediately fell onto his face.

“Are you kidding? Try that again tomorrow, see what happens.” He tested, but I just grinned happily and booped him on the nose before cuddling back into his chest. His arms instinctively snaked around me in the way territorial vines would around the thick trunk of a tree. I missed him more than anything.

“Whatever you say… Doctor.”


End file.
